


Vagabond

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 31_days, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran, and what he has become. Contains spoilers for the Tokyo Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 31/07 - 'Against all reason'. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is the property of CLAMP.

You could ask him to stop. You could get down on your knees and beg him to stop. You could scream, shout, throw yourself on the floor – 

And he still wouldn’t stop.

If you stood in the way for too long, he’d run his sword through you. It didn’t matter if you were male, female, a child or an animal; looking into his cold, mismatched eyes for longer than three seconds earned you a death warrant.

It was the same in every world he visited and Syaoran was getting tired of it. Why didn’t these people realise that the Princess needed the feather more than them? Why did they insist on getting in his way every time? Why did they want to slow him down so much?

Hien was tainted red from all the blood. Syaoran himself smelt permanently of blood. It stuck to his hands in sticky clumps and left reddish-brown marks on his skin. He wouldn’t pause for something as petty as a bath.

Some thought he was a demon, others thought he was a lunatic. He didn’t care what they called him, so long as he got the feather.

There really was no stopping him.


End file.
